mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Winter Olympic Wonderland '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for Xbox One, and it can be found on Steam. Playable Characters It is confirmed that Rookies will be appear in this game. 16 returning rookies will appear, as well as 16 newcomers who show up as guests in the events. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Dry Bowser * Nabbit * Larry Koopa Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Jet * Rouge * Wave * Zazz * Sticks Rookies * Carson * Hazel * Zac * Mikayla * Garrit * Katie * Emma M. * Sam S. * Bryce E. * Mark D. * Drew O. * Jacob M. * John P. * Colton K. * Emma B. Newcomers * Mark H. * Jake P. * Lexi M. * Hunter B. * Maddie W. * Braden * Kenny * Hannah Y. * Nick R. * Anna J. * Lane * Brad L. * Keelan * Cody * Brad B. * Kaitlynn Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Piranha Plant * Chain Chomp * Thwomp * Spiny * Captain Toad * Toadette * Ludwig Von Koopa * Magikoopa * Moo Moo * Luma * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Animal Friends * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Wisps * Chip * Marine * Tikal * Cheese * Big * GUN Truck * Motobug * Kiki * Fang * Mighty Events Each event contains a "Dream" variant * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping - Individual Large Hill * Freestyle Skiing Moguls * Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross * Halfpipe * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Figure Skating * Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Luge * Ice Hockey * Curling * Biathlon Dream Figure Skating Mario Medley * Warm, Fuzzy Plains from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Castle from Super Mario Bros. * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Ending from Super Mario World Sonic Medley * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Crank the Heat Up from Sonic Adventure * Boss from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Endless Possibilities from Sonic Unleashed Music With the absence of story mode, the newcomers randomly show up in the hub, similar to Rio, and challenge you. By beating them, you unlock their Avatar costume and a music track. * Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World ''(Mark H's Theme) * Special Stage from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Jake P's Theme) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Lexi M's Theme) * No Way Through from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings ''(Hunter B's Theme) * Beach Overworld from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Maddie W's Theme) * Race Results from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Braden's Theme) * Fleet Glide Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Kenny's Theme) * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Hannah Y's Theme) * Hammer Bros. from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Nick R's Theme) * My Sweet Passion from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Anna J's Theme) * Castle from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Lane's Theme) * Super Sonic Racing from ''Sonic R ''(Brad L's Theme) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Keelan's Theme) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Cody's Theme) * Bowser Jr. Playroom from ''Mario Super Sluggers ''(Brad B's Theme) * Faraway Avalon from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(Kaitlynn's Theme) Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Hammer Bros. from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Castle from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Bowser Jr. Playroom from Mario Super Sluggers # Beach Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Fleet Glide Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World Sonic Series # Race Results from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # My Sweet Passion from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Special Stage from Sonic Heroes # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # No Way Through from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Faraway Avalon from Sonic and the Black Knight # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors